<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digimon Adventure: The Alternate Destiny -Ai Kotoba- by HappytheExceed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528614">Digimon Adventure: The Alternate Destiny -Ai Kotoba-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed'>HappytheExceed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure - The Alternate Destiny Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different lives, Fear of loss, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Adventure, Parallel Universes, new start</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the first time Yamato and Taichi's gaze met each other. Yamato had this unknown suffocating feeling as soon as his eyes fell on Taichi. Taichi was a warm, bright and sunny kid who just wanted to get to know him better. Even if time has separated them, the two of them are still connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure - The Alternate Destiny Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/433858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digimon Adventure: The Alternate Destiny -Ai Kotoba-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: This one-shot was inspired by the first meeting between Taichi and Yamato in the new Digimon Adventure Psi. Their eyes met one another and there is no escape from their intertwining fate. I'm blending in the idea using the lyrics of my favourite song from Tri. 'Ai Kotoba'. Writing in Yamato's POV is pretty enjoyable.</p><p>The lyrics was taken from lyricstranslate. com</p><p>Digimon is not mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ah, even if time has separated us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have the secret password</em>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>
    <em>That only the two of us know</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The secret password</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That only the two of us know</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>There was an unspeakable feeling when Yamato's line of sight fell on the newcomer. He was a boy with blue-hooded shirt, orange short and he had a pair of goggles worn over a blue band over his head.</p>
  <p>
    <em>The two of us always share the same dream.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It's reflected in our eyes</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato found himself unable to breathe. The boy below was following suit staring up at him from the below holding his Digivice. He was a fellow Chosen Child like him.</p>
  <p>"What's wrong, Yamato?" Garurumon he was riding on asked in concern stealing a glance at the direction Yamato was looking at. Yamato had been a boy with few words but never he felt him so stiffened on his back. Just what was it about the boy below could make him react in this manner?</p>
  <p>"T-Ta-Taichi…" He uttered a name suddenly. Garurumon was surprised.</p>
  <p>"Who?" Garurumon asked his partner cautiously.</p>
  <p>Yamato was suffocating at the sight of the boy with huge brown and wild hair. He urged Garurumon to move. They needed to leave immediately.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>The fact that you're over there</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The fact that you're here</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The fact that the two of us are here together</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Is a small miracle</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We'll never change</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato realized he was unable to face him. The boy they met earlier. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably for no reason as Garurumon sped away quickly from the scene respecting his partner's wish.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>That's what I believe</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Even now, even now, and forever</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, even if time has separated us</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The two of us are still connected by our secret password</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato did not want to see him. Not in this Digital World he discovered and explored first. Yet he felt that he had been looking for something. He grabbed on the purple cloth over his chest tightly. He found what he was looking for.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>The two of us always share the same dream</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It's reflected in our eyes</em>
  </p>
  <p>They were the Chosen Children and they had the same goal in mind. They were supposed to work together to defend the Real World and the Digital World in order to protect their loved ones.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Even if fate averts our eyes</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We have the secret password that only the two of us know</em>
  </p>
  <p>Not long ago, Yamato had this hunch when he first become the Chosen Child. He ought to protect someone, it was not just his beloved little brother who lived separately from him. His heart ache at the thought of the feeling. There was a wish to be granted and the wish came with a huge price.</p>
  <p>He sank into the depth of the ocean in his dream world.</p>
  <p>Yamato was not sure if they could avert a certain fate. He was overwhelmed by his fear. Yamato gritted his teeth. He had wanted to be someone his best friend could rely on. He was afraid they did not have the luxury of time, for both of them to grow stronger because he would always be dying.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>In a far past or a far future in another world in his mind, there was a silhouette of a young boy with huge brown hair. He would always turn to him and gave him his signature grin plastered on his face.</p>
  <p>
    <em>As I quietly gazed at your sleeping face</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That was the day I decided to become stronger</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>However, I wasn't sure what I could do</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With these tiny hands of mine</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato would sit down by the side of his bed and watch him quietly. He was very ill, being hooked up to the ventilator with quite a number of IV tubes connected to his arms and an oxygen mask covered over his nose and mouth to help him breathe. It was strange to see an active young boy like him reduced to that stage. Unless a miracle happened, he would not live past the week.</p>
  <p>"I'm so sorry." Tears fell from his eyes when he said that to him. He wished he could do more for him but for now, he could only stay by his side.</p>
  <p>"There's nothing to apologise for, Yamato." Yamato held his hand. He could feel that he was trembling. His hand was cold in sweat.</p>
  <p>
    <em>You're far too kind</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Just like you</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Yamato, thank you for everything." He seemed to be at peace. He was happy to see Yamato and his parents. They were his treasure.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, even if I let my hand go</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Our hearts are still connected by our secret password.</em>
  </p>
  <p>In the dreams Yamato had been through, there was always a hand that would fall limp on the side of the bed. It might not be from his grasp in some of them, but he would be forced to witness it. The heart monitor will produce a monotonous beep, his eyes would beam with tears with a peaceful smile on his face. Yamato did not want to think about it at all.</p>
  <p>"Don't fall asleep..." Yamato's voice faded into silence when he mouthed that name. Yamato tried to stop him from closing his eyes holding his hands tightly and shook him. He did not want to let go.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, even if time has separated us</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The two of us are still connected by our secret password</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Yamato opened his eyes in the depth of the ocean. A light was shone down from the above. He spread his arms and swam in its direction. He would reach the surface. A hand reached out to him to grab him up.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Even if fate averts our eyes</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We have the secret password</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That only the two of us know</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato came back to his senses. Little did he expected that that boy caught up with him riding on the dinosaur Digimon, Greymon. He was persistent and annoying just as he expected. He just wanted to know him better. They were on their way to solve another Digimon incident.</p>
  <p>
    <em>The two of us can grow stronger together</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In a shared future</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I will make that promise as many times as it takes</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That's what I believe</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Even now, even now, and forever</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yamato could not tell him about his dream, not now when he was so bright and warm like the sun. No matter when and where they were, their fates would be intertwined together. Perhaps, they could avert the dire fate together.</p>
  <p>
    <em>The secret password</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That will never disappear</em>
  </p>
  <p>Their new adventure begins.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>A young man with short purplish spiky hair was watching them from afar. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses with round orange lenses and it made him looked really shady and dubious. He was a Chosen Child from another time and dimension. He had given Yamato the hunch on the starting point of their adventure. Perhaps, there would be another one like his dimension.</p>
  <p>The shady man smiled watching Taichi attempted to make friends with pouty Yamato who practically ignored him and left them to live their lives.</p>
  <p>"This dimension could well be another miracle at works. Taichi-senpai, Yamato-senpai, live your lives to the fullest."</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>